This invention relates to panel fasteners, and more particularly, to an improved two-part, resilient fastener for releasably fastening together two apertured panels.
There is a continuing need in industry for new and improved fasteners capable of fastening together apertured panels. For example, in the automobile industry, fasteners of this type are commonly used for attaching a trim panel, such as that covering the inside of a vehicle door, to an apertured metal panel forming part of the body of the vehicle. In automobile and other applications of this type, the fasteners typically must meet many requirements. For example, because a large number of the fasteners are usually used at spaced intervals to secure the panels and because of cost considerations in general, the fasteners must be economical to manufacture. Yet, the fasteners must serve to hold the panels firmly and securely together so as to prevent loosening or rattling of the panels under vibration. In many applications, particularly automobile applications, the fasteners must also permit one of the panels to be released from the other, such as when the vehicle requires repair, and then to be fastened together again securely and in accurate alignment after the repair. Preferably, the fasteners should permit such release and replacement without the need for special tools.
In addition, the fasteners should be capable of accommodating production tolerances in the positioning and size of the apertures in the panels and in the thickness of the panels themselves, while permitting the panels to be accurately aligned relative to one another and securely attached. The fasteners should also be easy to install in the panel apertures, preferably being capable of installation by automated machines of the kind now commonly found on many modern day vehicle assembly lines. Finally, it is at least desirable, and in many cases necessary, that the fasteners seal the apertures in the panels after they are fastened together so as to prevent the leakage of moisture or the like through the apertures in the assembled product.
A wide variety of fastener designs and constructions have been used and proposed heretofore which meet one or more of the above requirements. Examples of such prior fasteners are disclosed in the following patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,029,486; 3,119,476; 3,213,506; 3,249,973; 3,271,059; 3,550,217; 3,577,603; 3,678,797; 3,745,612; and 3,771,275; British Pat. Nos. 1,113,757; 1,129,250; 1,316,472; 1,543,321; and 1,570,108.
As can be appreciated from the referenced patents, two-part fasteners are common which comprise a stud member that engages in an aperture in one of the panels, and a socket member that engages in an aperture in the other of the panels. The stud member and socket member are then snapped, press-fit or otherwise joined together to fasten the panels to one another. Typically, the aperture sealing function is performed by a resilient flange formed integrally with the stud member of the fastener, which flange covers and seals the aperture when the stud member is engaged in its associated panel.